Leadership
by Toa Karou
Summary: My idea on how Optimus became the leader of the Autobots. Not related to any continuality...
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, this is my first fan fiction, so sorry if it's a little strange… It's set in a different universe by the way, not quite what you'd call an 'Alternate Universe'. Anyway, it's all about Optronix. Don't know who that is? Read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro and Takara does.

EDIT: Disclaimer added. Sorry!

_Italics - thoughts_

---Leadership (Part 1)---

"Autobots, to battle!" Sentinel Prime commanded his army of loyal soldiers. The Autobots began charging towards Megatron and his own army of Decepticons. It had been years since there was ever peace on Cybertron, and Prime wanted this day was the last day of war he ever witnessed.

"Decepticons, destroy those Autobots! Wipe them off the face of Cybertron!" Megatron laughed, his red optics glowing. Autobots and Decepticons started fighting each other, both sides showing no mercy towards the other.

Among the countless Autobot soldiers under Prime's command was young Optronix, who was just repaired not long ago. A few days before, he was but the humble Orion Pax, who had been badly damaged by Megatron's attack. But Alpha Trion built Orion a new body, with thicker armour and quicker reflexes. Now he was among the first breed of warrior robots. His friends, Dion and Ariel, were also rebuilt into Ultra Magnus and Elita-One respectively, fighting as Autobot soldiers. Optronix loaded his rifle and narrowed his optics, aiming at the Decepticons.

Suddenly, Optronix heard a gun shot which sounded like it might have had fatally wounded another robot. He looked around, scanning the battlefield for any sign of an injured robot. What he saw gave him a terrible shock. Sentinel Prime was down.

"Prime!" Optronix rushed over to Prime's side, supporting Prime's upper torso and head with his arms. Glaring at Megatron with his blazing optics, he fired at Megatron, causing Megatron to retreat. Immediately, Optronix' attention turned to Prime.

"Prime, are you okay? Shall I get Ratchet?"

Prime smiled weakly and shook his head. He opened a compartment in his chest with his trembling hands, revealing the mystical artifact Optronix had only heard of in myths and legends – The Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Optronix squinted his optics, trying to look away from the bright light illuminating from the Matrix.

"Optronix, I've looked into the Matrix and I've seen the next leader of the Autobots. Lead your fellow comrades to victory. If you are ever in doubt, the Matrix shall guide you. Have faith, Optimus Prime." Prime handed the Matrix to Optronix, who clumsily stored it away into his subspace pocket. His optics flickered slightly, slowly losing power.

"But Prime, I'm not worthy. I'm just a neutral who had been dragged into this war." Optronix gripped Prime's hand tightly, tears forming at the brim of his blue optics. Prime smiled.

"Do not worry, you are worthy." With that, Sentinel Prime's crystal blue optics shut, never to open again. His body went limp, his colour fading. _No, I'm not worthy, Prime..._ Optronix felt grief overwhelm him. Even his battle mask could no longer hide his emotions. He saluted his fallen leader, before letting out a cry of despair.

"Optronix, the Decepticons are retreating and we're returning to base." Jazz said. The Autobots gathered around Optronix, hearing the distressed cry.

"Optronix, what happened?" Ironhide asked. Optronix did not look up. The Autobots looked at the body of their leader. No doubt something bad had happened to him. Real bad.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid we've just lost a… noble comrade." Optronix slowly carried Sentinel Prime's body back to the Autobots Base, the other Autobots following behind him in deep sorrow. Each step was solemn and grave, for the loss of a leader also meant the loss of a friend.

---To be continued---

Well, that's Part 1 of 2. Will upload the next and last part when I'm free…


	2. Chapter 2

Well, sorry for the delay… was slacking off too much I guess…

Oh yeah, forgot to include the disclaimer-thingy in the first Chapter!!!! Just added it anyway…

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. 2 rich companies do.

Anyway… Here's the last chapter! (Considering that I did all this during class, this is no doubt too short for my liking…)

Optronix entered his quarters, trying to make sense of what had just happened. _Why,_ he thought, _why did Prime choose me? Ironhide is a better warrior than me, why not choose him instead? I'm not ready, not now, not ever…_

A cycle had passed since Prime's death_. It's time to tell them the truth then, I guess,_ Optronix decided.

He stepped up to the platform in the middle of Iacon City, the Autobot's main area of operations. Millions of optics focused on him. But Optronix could not bear to see the solemn faces of his fellow Autobots. Optronix looked down and increased his vocal processor volume before beginning his speech.

"Fellow Autobots, I announce, with a heavy heart, that our beloved leader, Sentinel Prime, has fallen under the hands of our enemy, Megatron."

The crowd gasped and started to talk. Optronix held up a hand, and immediately, the crowd fell silent. Optronix then continued.

"During his final minutes, I was with him. He told me the name of the next leader."

Once again, the crowd began talking among themselves. Optronix held up his hand once more to silence the crowd.

"Sentinel Prime was a great leader, and I don't think anyone else could have been a greater leader than he. Therefore, I feel that it was a mistake that Prime chose me to be his successor. I shall pass this title to Prowl, second in command of the Autobots, who is a more capable robot than me. I'm - I'm not worthy."

With that, Optronix stepped down the stage. He placed the Matrix on the platform.

The crowd was shocked. No one spoke a word. Alpha Trion rushed over to the Matrix, handling it with care. His optics looked on as Optronix dragged himself down a street and into a dark alley.

Suddenly, a huge group of robots began to descend from the skies.

"It's the Decepticons!" An Autobot shouted.

Optronix snapped back to reality and, whipping out his rifle from subspace, started firing at the enemies. The Autobots, too, began to shoot at the unwanted visitors, shouting curses at them.

"Optronix, we need you to lead us!" Several Autobots called out, but Optronix took little notice.

Eventually, he replied, "No, I'm not the one you should get help from. Prowl is our new leader, he's the one you should look for." Optronix continued firing.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Optronix from behind. It was Prowl. Prowl dropped his weapon, grabbing Optronix by his shoulders and repeatedly shook him.

"Optronix, listen to me! You must lead the Autobots to victory! The world needs a leader. WE need a leader! If you will not accept this responsibility, no one will!" Prowl yelled into Optronix's audio receptors.

He then handed Optronix the Matrix. With that, Prowl retrived his weapon and continued to fight.

Optronix stared hard at the Matrix. Could this ancient artifact really save them?

_Have faith, Optimus Prime. You are worthy._ Those were the last words of Prime.

_Well_, he thought, _it's worth a shot…_ He opened up his chest and inserted the Matrix.

Immediately, he felt a surge of power rushing through his circuitries. His form slowly changed, with a bigger build and a thicker shell. He was now Optimus Prime.

After recovering from his transformation, Optimus scanned the battlefield for the Decepticons' leader, Megatron. _Found him!_

He leapt forward, in front of Megatron. "Megatron!"

Megatron sneered, "Well well, if it isn't the new Autobot on the block! So tell me, how's Prime? Oh, that's right, he died!"

"Murderer…" Optimus growled. He felt fury building up inside him, waiting to be released. And he knew exactly where to release it.

"How are the Autobots then, without a leader?" Optimus pounced on Megatron in anger, pinning the Decepticon leader to the ground.

"I AM their leader!" He roared. Megatron showed shock in his eyes.

"You? But how?" Megatron then flashed an evil grin. "But you're just a rookie, aren't you? Ah yes, you're that Optronix guy, right? What good friends we were back then."

Optimus picked himself up. He could feel his systems overheat.

"We were NEVER friends and we will NEVER be! You MURDERED Sentinel Prime! You almost killed me and my friends! How could you even call yourself a sentient robot?"

Megatron got up, brushing off the dust on his shell. "Think about it, Optronix, you may have a new body, a new name, even a new rank, but deep down, you're just a lowly robot. You're not worthy of the title of Prime! You're not even worthy of being an Autobot!"

Optimus was speechless. He could not deny it. He had not changed much since he got a new body.

Then Optimus remembered Sentinel Prime's words.

"You are right, Megatron. I have not changed much. But I now know who I really am. I am no longer Optronix. I am now Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots! Being a leader is a big responsibility, but I'm willing to take it for the sake of my people and my friends!"

Optimus punched Megatron hard in the face.

"Now, here's a free ticket to the moon!" With a final punch to the abdominal area, Optimus sent Megatron flying a few metres backwards. Megatron soon recovered, but called for a retreat.

After most of the debris was cleared, Optimus stepped up to the platform again, with an important announcement.

"Fellow Autobots, thanks to 2 Autobots, I have finally realised who I am. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots!" Everyone cheered for their new commander. Optimus smiled, although no one could see it.

The crowd went wild. Their leader's words rang across the city. A familiar pink figure ran towards Optimus.

_Oh no, not here!_ Optimus braced for impact as Elita-One pounced on Optimus, kissing him on the battle mask. Optimus' optics widened, his faceplate turning red.

The whole crowd of Autobots were stunned. Then they cheered again. "Awww…" _Oh, the humiliation..._

The next day, a huge celebration was set up for the new leader. True, it was still wartime, but the Autobots all decided to take a day off to welcome Optimus Prime.

Staring into the stars at night, Optimus reflected on the battle the previous day. _Don't worry, Sentinel Prime,_ Optimus thought, _I won't let you down! For I know, freedom is the right of all sentient beings._

END

R&R! No flames, please. I already got burned by a Bunsen burner a few days ago…


End file.
